Wendigo
by coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Based on the Supernatural episode of the same name. This time Stefan goes missing and Damon enlists the Winchester's help to find his little broj. Rated M for language and adult themes. This can be read without having seen the episode...I think anyway. One-shot. DeanxDamon-ish.


**As long as there's bromancin' I'll be coming back again...(BStreet Boys ref for all the other weirdos out there).****Anyway - no this is not the StefanxDamon fic I promised but this got stuck in my head and it refused to leave! I do want to do that Salvatore AU fic but now I've got these ideas for a series of ficlets so you might be waiting a little while longer.  
**

**So this is based on the Supernatural S1E2 episode 'Wendigo'. The characters and frame of the story don't belong to me. I think I even borrowed some lines!**

**Hopefully this makes sense even if you haven't seen the episode. For those who haven't seen it and don't know what wendigos are basically they're people who've resorted to cannibalism which has turned them into these monsters that crave long pig. Apparently mostly pioneers and miners befall this fate.**

**I rated it M due to swearing and adult themes but there's no actual sex scenes.**

**Read on!**

Stefan and his some of his friends are on a camping trip - a well needed break from college and a sort-of 21st birthday celebration for Stefan. Hiking, kayaking and even a little hunting – only with crossbows though. They settled down for the night near Blackwater Ridge, the plan was to stay here for a few more days before getting back.

Stefan made sure to check in with his over-protective older brother every night. The only reason he was permitted to go was because he promised to keep in touch with Damon. Ever since their parents died in a car accident 10 years ago Damon hasn't let him out of his sight.

Stefan turned on the satellite phone (Damon buys him all the latest technology so he doesn't have to worry about keeping track of Stefan. He wouldn't be surprised if Damon had a GPS chip installed last time Stefan went to the dentist!). He dialled and – as predicted – Damon answered on the first ring.

"Stefan why are you calling so late? You know how Jeremy and I worry about you!" Damon whined. Stefan just sighed and shook his head, "Damon, I missed our time by 15 minutes. Relax. And I can hear Jeremy laughing at you in the background, so he can't have been too shaken up." Damon growled something at their youngest brother.

Jeremy must have stolen the phone because his was the next voice to fill the speaker. "Hey bro! Damon has been his usual self, I'm good. How's the trip? You'll be home soon right? How are the guys and girl?"

Jeremy has always been the carefree brother. Damon still keeps him on a tight leash but he doesn't let it bug him. "Yeah not long now; just a couple more days. We're all good here but Elena's missing a real shower. We're close to Blackwater Ridge. We were told there might be bears but I haven't seen one yet."

Of course Damon took the bait and ripped the phone from Jeremy. "What did you just say? Bears? Are you serious? Right; at first light I want you packed and on your way back here! Do you understand me? I was told there was no wildlife out there!" Damon ranted; halfway between worry and rage.

Stefan couldn't hold back the laughter and Jeremy quickly joined in, "There are no bears brother! I was just joking. I'll be home in a few days, k?" Damon just sighed heavily, Stefan could just see him frowning, and Jeremy let a couple of soft laughs go as he said his goodbyes and hung up.

Stefan put his phone away and laid back listening to the forest sounds around him and the occasional crackle of the campfire. Then the peace was torn apart by screams – and they were close.

Stefan shot up and zipped open his tent trying to see what was going on. "Tyler?" He yelled out, looking at Tyler's tent that had been ripped open. He looked over to Elena and Matt's tent only to see it was in the same condition. "Matt…Elena…Tyler!?" Stefan screamed out into the night but there was nothing. It was only when he looked again that he saw the blood; it was sprayed across Matt's tent.

Horrified, Stefan threw himself back and quickly zipped the tent back up. He could have ran, but it was so dark out tonight – he could trip on a fallen branch or fall into a mine. Stefan would have no idea which way to go – Tyler was the Bear Grylls of their group and he was gone.

He sat back shivering in the darkness, hoping that whatever it was that took his friends was gone. Was it a bear? Or a group of thieves or maniacs or something? What if they heard him yelling? He held himself a little tighter and tried to keep his breathing quiet. Maybe they didn't hear him yelling; maybe they were too busy…killing his friends…that they didn't notice. What the fuck is he going to do?

Footsteps. They're getting closer. A figure came between Stefan and the fire. He could swear he heard a low growl before the tent was shredded open. He was frozen in place; Stefan could only stare and wait to die. He saw the hand or paw – whatever the hell it was – come down before he fell into darkness.

"So why are we driving all the way to Colorado instead of checking out our next case?" Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced over at his brother. "Dean, I told you: I went to school with Stefan, Tyler texted me and said that they were going on a camping trip for Stefan's 21st. By now they'll be at Blackwater Ridge. It means a lot to me you know. Ever since Jess…I just feel like my old life is slipping away." Sam sighed and turned toward the window.

"Alright Sammy. Sorry. We'll swing by, have a couple of drinks, give Stefan a hug and head off." Sam nodded and smiled. "Are any of your friends at least good looking? Make this trip worthwhile?" Dean looked at his brother. "Well, maybe Tyler." Sam giggled softly. "I'm guessing this Stefan is off limits?" Dean squinted in hope. "Way off limits and on another team. Sorry brother." Dean thumped the steering wheel in mock anger. "But I've got a feeling you might like his big brother."

Sam and Dean patiently waited on the steps of the Salvatore home. Jeremy opened the door and smiled at the brothers, "Sam? I haven't seen you in ages! Who's this?" Jeremy smiled while nodding to Dean.

"This is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Jeremy Salvatore – Stefan's little brother." Sam smiled and clapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Jeremy! Is that the sheriff? What's going on?" Damon stomped to the door, annoyed that Jeremy didn't come get him straight away. But when he reached the door he calmed down. "Oh hey Sam. Sorry this isn't the best time." Damon looked tense.

"I was going to pick up Jeremy and take him up to surprise Stefan. Wait…Sheriff? What's going on?" Sam looked worriedly between the Salvatore brothers. Damon sighed and ruffled his hair. "Come in Sam and I'll explain."

Both pairs of brothers were sitting opposite each other in the living room. "I'm Dean by the way," the elder Winchester held out a steady hand, "Sam's older brother." Damon took the offered hand, "Damon – Stefan and Jeremy's oldest brother."

As soon as Dean laid his eyes on Damon he knew it was worth the drive; Sammy knew him too well. "Is that your Impala in the street Dean?" Dean grinned and nodded; pride for his baby shining through. "'67?" Dean just nodded and laughed, "Then that's obviously your Camaro yeah? '69? Nice choice." It was Damon's turn to preen, "Thanks man; she's my baby."

"Okay; now that we've finished talking about antiques…" Sam earned himself a glare from the car owners. "Sorry." He and Jeremy shared a look, "What's going on Damon – why did you need the police?"

Damon sighed and looked over to his brother, "I think Stefan has gone missing. We haven't heard from him for 3 days, that's just not like him. He usually checks in every day. I was going to try and convince the local police or the park rangers to search the forest but for some reason they don't think he's a priority. They said he and his friends weren't due back for 2 more days so he wasn't really missing. But I've just got a bad feeling." Jeremy put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Isn't there just a chance that his phone broke or he just forgot?" Dean asked quietly. Jeremy sighed, "He wouldn't do that. He knows that Damon would worry; there's no way he'd neglect to call us." He squeezed Damon's shoulder and the older brother left the room. Jeremy called out to him but it was no use.

"Maybe I should see him?" Dean suggested. "Yeah okay, tell him I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset him." Jeremy nodded his head to Dean, grateful that this guy they just met cared enough. When Dean left the room Jeremy turned back to his friend, "Sam I'm going to call Alaric; he's an excellent hunter and a family friend. He can come and help look for Stef." Sam hesitated but didn't want to argue, "Sounds good."

Meanwhile Dean found Damon in the kitchen bracing himself on the marble-top island. "Hey man. Listen, forget the rangers. We'll drive up there together and find him. It might just be that his phone went flat or he can't get a good connection. Okay?" Dean gave the man his space; 'No chick flick moments' is his motto and he tried to stick to it.

Damon cleared his throat and nodded subtly; "Sure Dean. Thank you. I know it seems like I'm overreacting and I know I'm overprotective but it just feels like there's something wrong. Ever since our parents died I've felt responsible for my brothers – like I owe Mom and Dad. And now if something has happened to Stefan it'll be my fault. I know it's hard to understand…" Dean reached a hand up and tentatively rested it on Damon's shoulder; he didn't want to cross boundaries but he wanted to show support.

"I know how you feel Damon. Our Mom died when we were little. Our Dad raised us and now he's gone missing. So it's just me and Sammy. You don't need excuses with me; I understand exactly how you feel. If something happened to Sam I'd never forgive myself." At this Damon turned sharply, facing his back to Dean while supporting himself on the bench with one hand. Damon was breathing deeply and letting it out in a shudder. Dean took a slow step and gently placed a hand on Damon's. The oldest Salvatore peeked over his shoulder and looked at their hands. Damon slowly turned his hand and held Dean's tight, laughing under his breath. Dean smiled as he looked to see their hands joined – as soon as Stefan was safe he would have to take Damon out for a drive.

Sam and Dean lead the way followed shortly by Damon, Jeremy and Alaric. Alaric is a hunter – not *that* kind of hunter – and from what Dean could gather a bit of a prick. But he was apparently the best hunter in this area and the Salvatores insisted.

When they finally arrived they still had a few hours of daylight left; they headed off as a group straight away. Luckily as part of the deal Damon required coordinates from Stefan as well, so they decided to hike to the last point Damon received.

Alaric continued to be an arrogant asshole to Sam and Dean – making sure to do it when they were out of Damon and Jeremy's earshot. They stopped for a break and something quick to eat. Damon went for a little walk; just for a little break and to gather his thoughts. But he was interrupted by light steps on the forest floor. He quickly span around to find Alaric, "You scared me Ric," Damon walked up to his friend, "Are we going?"

But Alaric was silent just looking at the man. He stepped forward, taking up the space between them. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean with everything that's going on, just know that you can come to me." Alaric lifted a hand to Damon's cheek, "Alaric we talked about this. I'm not interested okay. Sorry." Damon tried to sound soft and sorry but he was sick of Alaric coming onto him. Damon took Alaric's hand from his face, "This isn't the best time to talk about this anyway; I won't be able to relax until we find Stefan."

Alaric came towards him again and – not taking no for an answer – put a hand on Damon's waist. "I can protect you, help you, care for you Damon. The way you look after your brothers – I respect that. But who's looking after you?" Alaric whispered against Damon's ear – dangerously close. "Come on Ric, stop this and I'll forget it happened." Damon tried to push him away gently but Alaric was resisting. Then the hand on his waist travelled around to his ass; squeezing lightly. "I've seen the way you look at me – you don't have to act, there's no one here. There was a reason why you invited me to come along and now we're alone." Alaric purred. Damon tried to grab the arms that surrounded him; Damon worked out but Alaric was stronger and his grip was relentless. Now one hand was up his shirt – against his bare skin.

"Get off me now." Damon growled. But this only caused the arms to wind around him tighter, "Hard to get huh? I didn't realise my mother hen was such a woman. That's okay I like games." Damon could feel Alaric's breath on his cheek before his lips followed.

"What are you doing?!" Dean couldn't hold back his exclamation after coming across the pair. Alaric was wrapped around Damon like a vine; embracing him like a lover. Surprise caused Alaric to turn around and step away from Damon, but not before patting him on the back. "You'll be fine Damon. We're not far from their campsite." Damon didn't even look at him when Alaric walked away. He smiled as he walked past Dean, "I'll get the others ready – we've only got a couple of hours of sun left." Dean nodded and watched him leave before turning back to Damon.

Damon was still standing tight in the same spot. Dean walked towards him slowly, "Hey are you okay? I didn't realise you were upset – Stefan will be okay." Dean put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him up to meet his eyes. "Or is this about you and Alaric? You two together?" Damon shook his head – his blank face turning into one of disgust, "Never," he all but growled.

Dean put the pieces together, "Son of a bitch!" Damon let out a breathless chuckle, "Let's just go," Damon started but turned back to Dean, "Just don't let him near me again. Thanks, by the way." Dean nodded, resisting the urge to go after this Alaric fucker and break his jaw. "No problem."

When they came across the campsite it was a horrifying scene; all three tents had been slashed open and blood was sprayed on them and the ground. Of course Damon and Jeremy started freaking out and Sam tried to calm them down while Dean and Alaric had a look through the carnage. They quickly discovered there were no bodies – whole or pieces – only blood. It didn't look like anything had been stolen; it must have been an animal - a bear or a cougar maybe. If that was the case then where were the bodies? Alaric noticed the blood trailed away from the site and started to follow it.

Meanwhile Jeremy and Damon stayed together on the edge of the site so Dean and Sam could look through the ruins of Stefan's camp. Dean didn't know whether he should or shouldn't be relieved by the lack of blood in Stefan's tent; it had been ripped open like the others but it didn't look like Stefan had been hurt. The longer the boys searched the weirder the scene became and when Alaric came back saying that the blood trail just stopped the boys looked at each other; this was sounding like one of their cases after all.

Sam pulled Dean away and out of sight, "I found this phone in Matt and Elena's tent, there's a video you have to see." Sam played it; it was only a minute long, it showed the lovebirds laughing and joking around. Matt had the camera stuck on Elena with the tent wall in the background – she was smiling and looking at him with such love. "See it?" Sam nudged his brother, "Behind her, there was a shadow." Sam flicked it back. Now Dean could see a shadow fly past the tent – too fast for an animal or person.

"So what could it be? Skinchanger? Werewolf?" Sam shook his head at his brother's suggestions, "No, no moon's not right – Wendigo would be my choice." Dean sighed heavily and looked around; looking for evidence of the creature. "No doubt Sammy; the way the tents were destroyed, no bodies, blood that leads nowhere and claw marks. We got us a Wendigo. We have to get these guys out of here; we don't have the right weapons and we can't rely on that Alaric. I caught him practically raping Damon before – he's lucky he's still upright."

Sam's eyes flew open, "Seriously!" He shook his head and turned to where the other's still were, he faced Dean again with a small smile. "Look at you getting all protective over your boyfriend." He dodged a punch and pushed away quickly. "You're right. We have to get these people to safety then we'll come back to get Stefan. Looking at his tent I think that it's taken him and hidden him."

The Winchester's headed back to camp – the other guys were standing tense. Dean spoke up, "After seeing this we've decided to make camp and head back tomorrow." Damon was the first to speak, "No Dean. Look, Stefan might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him. Sam, you can take Jeremy with you and Dean, Alaric and I will find Stefan."

"Sorry Damon we can't do that. There's something in these woods and we are no match for it." Sam looked around the group but stopped at Alaric when he scoffed, "I've been hunting in woods just like these my whole life. You two can take Damon and Jeremy back but I'm going to find Stefan and his friends."

Dean grumbled and turned to his brother and whispered to him, "We have to tell them Sam. They're just going to get themselves killed." Sam laughed softly, "As if they're going to believe us." But they figured it was worth a try. "Alright look – Dean and I are hunters. Instead of hunting deer or bear we hunt supernatural creatures and spirits." The first response was – of course – laughter from Alaric.

"You've to be shitting me. You guys are crazy." Alaric crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief. Dean wasn't in the mood to try and convince anybody but he didn't want them to get hurt. "It doesn't matter if you believe us or not, just humour us okay? We're running out of daylight so we'll set up camp and protect ourselves and find this thing tomorrow. This thing is a good hunter during the day but an unbelievable hunter at night."

By the time the sun had set they were settled for the night – Dean was just laying down the salt ring when Damon walked over to him. "Hey. I don't really know about all this but I'll stake a vampire myself if it means I can get Stefan back." They both shared a little chuckle, "Well don't worry that won't be necessary; Sam and I think it's a wendigo." Damon looked behind them at the salt line, "So these wendigo things don't like salt?"

Dean smiled and kept pouring, "Salt is basically like kryptonite to supernatural beings; they can't cross it and it dispels spirits when they're shot with it. But wendigos are vulnerable to fire – shooting it is just gonna make it mad." When Dean was finished with the salt he filled Damon in on the wendigo legend, he listened tentatively and didn't roll his eyes or shake his head.

"How do you know this stuff?" Dean pulled out John's journal, "Our dad taught us everything we know. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here." Dean handed it over, Damon flipped through the book, gazing over the hand-drawn pictures and descriptions. "This is amazing Dean. Crazy or not, you and your brother are dedicated." They both shared a laugh before Damon gave the journal back – he knew it was precious to Dean and for some reason he couldn't help believing what the man had to say.

Damon looked up to Dean's face. This man was willing to risk himself and his brother for a stranger. Dean was handsome; green eyes, pouty lips, definitely Damon's type. Maybe after all this is over he'll take Dean out for a drive. Damon suddenly realised that he'd been looking at Dean's face for too long – creepy long, then Dean's eyes linked with his blue ones. The oldest Salvatore noticed that Dean had gotten closer.

Dean saw Damon watching him from the corner of his eye and turned to face him, edging a little closer. Damon was beautiful, in a deliciously masculine way; his midnight black locks, wet lips and blazing ice-blue eyes. The camp fire light dancing across his face made him harder to resist, but Dean didn't want to get too close after what happened with Alaric later. Damon frowned slightly, "Why are you doing this? Why risk your life for someone you don't even know?" Dean glanced down at his dad's journal and back to Damon, "Well I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others."

With that Damon rushed forward to connect his lips with Dean's. After the initial shock Dean pulled away, taking a breath, making sure it wasn't just a regretted impulse before surging forward again. Damon's hands came up to grip the lapels of Dean's brown leather jacket pulling him closer. Dean's fingers slipped into Damon's hair in response while he hummed against the other man's mouth. Damon ran his tongue across the seam of Dean's plump lips – Dean's tongue responded in kind.

The kiss quickly became wet and passionate, the world around them going fuzzy until a scream pierced their dream. Dean and Damon quickly composed themselves and ran back to the tents to find Sam holding Jeremy back while the kid yelled into the forest. "Sam what's going on?" Dean quickly checked the line, relieved to find it still intact.

"Alaric went off to check where that scream came from but – " Sam was interrupted by the sounds of a scuffle followed by a gunshot then pained screams. Tears were coming to Jeremy's eyes now as he struggled harder in Sam's grip but there was no use. "There's nothing we can do Jeremy, he made his choice." Dean squeezed his arms and looked to Damon.

Damon hadn't moved; a look of annoyance or maybe disappointment showed on his face, no sadness – unsurprisingly. "Okay let's all calm down. Let's get some sleep and when we get some light we'll keep looking." The Winchesters decided to take turns watching – thankfully the night was uneventful.

The first thing Stefan felt was sunlight on his face; a moment of relief washed over him as he realised he was alive and free. But he quickly discovered his hands were bound and when his eyes cleared he saw that he was in a cave. The sunlight was filtering down through a crack in the rock. Stefan felt so weak; all his muscles hurt, along with his head.

He groaned and tried to look around to see if his attacker was here or anything around that could help but he was alone. He groaned in frustration and tried his binds again but they were too tight. "Who's that? Matt? Stefan? Is that you," a voice came from the dark. Stefan guessed the voice came from behind him and to the right, and it was close. "Tyler? It's good to hear your voice. Are you okay?"

Stefan heard a grunt before he got his answer, "Yeah it's me and I think I'm okay, my head is pounding though. We've got to try and figure a way out of here Stefan before the thing comes back." Stefan struggled to stay on his feet but he knew they had to get out, "What thing? Have you seen Matt or Elena?" Tyler was silent for too long before answering, "They're dead Stefan, trust me – you do not want to see what did it. The creature that took us killed them and I'm pretty sure it ate them. That's why we have to free ourselves; I don't know why it's kept us alive but I don't want to find out. I know the bonds are tight but keep trying to get some slack."

Stefan spent a minute mourning his friends; he'd known Matt, Elena and Tyler since pre-school. It was like Matt and Elena were always meant to be together; it was rare to see them apart. He overwhelmed with grief, he had to make it out of here and tell their parents what happened – not knowing would be worse. Then his thoughts crossed to his brothers; Damon would be torn between hugging him and strangling him if he found his way home. First he had to get out of this cave.

Not long after he started moving his hands Stefan heard someone approaching, he didn't know if he should be calling out and staying silent. That problem was solved when a figure appeared – it wasn't human, it stood like a man but the elongated ears and long claws gave it away. It growled lowly before it stopped and sniffed the air. Suddenly the monster lunged past Stefan; all he could do was screw his eyes shut as Tyler's pained screams echoed through the dark space.

The two pairs of brothers were walking through the forest following the claw marks the creature had made on the trees. The Winchesters decided that the wendigo was carrying his victims using the trees – much like Predator. Dean and Sam could only hope that by following these marks they would find the creature's den in time to save Stefan.

Suddenly the calm, still forest was filled with yells and screams. Damon started immediately running towards the sound yelling his brother's name. Jeremy, Sam and Dean were left in the dust – all they could do is quickly follow Damon and try to keep up. Damon came to a stop at the entrance of a cave – he wanted to get to Stefan but he wasn't stupid enough to stumble around in the dark. The others caught up, "The screams stopped as I approached but they definitely came from here. Torches?" Damon looked to Dean who handed a torch to Sam and Damon, "Remember this thing is still in there; we have to be careful okay. We get Stefan and his friends and get out. I've got this flare gun, but we only have one shot, so first chance I get I'll distract the sucker and burn the son of a bitch."

They all nodded and carefully made their way inside. It smelled like damp earth and rotten wood, but the deeper they went the unmistakable smell of decaying flesh filled the air. Jeremy held onto his brother's hand and followed silently, while Sam and Dean kept their eyes and ears open. "Wait Dean, hear that? Sounds like whimpering, human," Dean strained his ears and agreed.

Sam was suspicious that they hadn't seen the creature yet but then they came across a man tied up. Damon and Jeremy rushed over, "No, Stefan. Please be alive, come on!" Stefan grunted and lifted his head, staring at his brothers in amazement, "Damon? Jeremy? I thought I'd never see you again. Matt, Elena and Tyler…they're all dead. That monster…" Stefan choked and began to tear up and soon all the Salvatore brothers were in tears.

Sam came closer and cut Stefan's restraints, "Sorry guys but we have to get out of here now. We're not safe until we're back in our cars." But as the group turned around they heard footsteps getting closer and a deformed shadow stretched across the wall. Damon drew his brothers behind him instinctively while the Winchesters drew out their machetes.

The wendigo appeared in all its hideous glory; orange eyes glowed with blood lust, snarling mouth filled with jagged teeth, blood splattered across its arms and chest. It growled deeply as a challenge before charging at Sam who took a swing, managing to cut its arm, but he was flung out of the way. Dean took advantage and hacked at the monster's back, thinking if he could damage its spine or cut off its head that should kill it too. The machete cut deep and thick, black blood seeped from the wound but the creature grabbed Dean and threw him against a cave wall.

It turned to the Salvatores and slowly stepped towards them; the creature struggled but didn't lose focus. Damon and his brothers were backed into a corner, none of them had weapons but Damon still stood tall. He would protect his brothers; even if it decided to hit or kill him his brothers could use that as a distraction and run.

Damon saw the silhouette of a clawed hand before he felt a hit on his chest, quickly followed by a burn that ran from his shoulder to the bottom of his ribs on the other side. He cried out in pain but stayed upright, staying between his brothers and the beast. Suddenly the sound of a blast rang out in the small space; Damon looked down and saw a glow inside the wendgio's torso. It glowed brighter and he watched as flames radiated from that point and consumed the horrible thing.

The wendigo screeched and roared as it burned and turned to ash. Damon, Stefan and Jeremy couldn't believe their eyes as the creature gave a final cry and died before them; shrivelling into an unrecognisable pile of remains.

Sam and Dean braved the wendigo's den one more time to look for Stefan's friends remains – even most of Alaric made it there. Stefan would have some hard calls to make when he got home. But when it came to Alaric Stefan displayed no emotion, so he must have seen something similar to what Dean had to witness.

The hike back to the cars was uneventful. Something inside Dean glowed every time Damon glanced back at Stefan and Jeremy causing a look of relief and love to pass over his face. He couldn't help catching Sam's eyes, "I'll never get over this feeling Sam; we helped this family." Sam nodded then smiled, "And you were the one who said 'no chick flick moments'." Dean joined Sam in the laughter, "Shut up."

"Want to come with me Damon? See my baby in action?" Dean tried not to blush; he felt like he was asking Damon out on a date or something. Damon looked between their cars and shook his head, "Sorry man but nobody drives my car but me." Sam burst out laughing at this; he couldn't believe how similar these two were – a perfect match. Sam almost chocked on the laughter when Dean threw his keys to him, "Look after her. Anything happens and I'll take it out of your ass!" Dean growled pointing an accusing finger at his shocked little brother.

Sam gathered up the remaining Salvatore brothers and showed them to the ink-black Impala. Stefan and Jeremy waved goodbye to their brother, and Stefan got into the passenger seat with a knowing smirk. Dean and Damon jumped into the Camaro. Dean hummed in appreciation, "We can even put the top down." Damon laughed and jumped out of the car to comply with the older Winchester's wishes.

In Dean's car Jeremy had hooked his iPod to the stereo and was playing music that came out in the last decade – it made for a very nice change for Sam. "I feel bad; I should have warned Damon about my brother. Dean is on a mission to sleep his way across the country and from the second he and Damon met he was hooked." Stefan and Jeremy shared a look before laughing at a joke Sam didn't get. "Don't worry Sam. When Damon isn't bugging us or working on his stupid car he's picking up chicks, guys, whoever takes his fancy – he's the fun brother."

Sam shook his head, "Well let's just leave them to it." They spent the rest of the drive trying not to think about what their absent brothers were up to.

Damon hummed as he watched Sam and his brothers drive away, "Back together again." When he turned to Dean he was met with a smug grin, "Not bad huh?" Damon shook his head and ruffled his hair, "Well I don't really know how to thank you." Dean purred and wiggled his eyebrows causing them bad to burst into laughter.

Damon smiled as his baby roared to life. He reached over to Dean's thigh, stroking lightly, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

** Hope you liked it! Like I said at the start; sorry it's devoid of sex but let me know if you want some; maybe in the car on the way home or Dean calls 'round some other time. I didn't really want to put a sexy scene in just because it didn't seem to fit the tone.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
